


More than a gut feeling

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: Tom and you are close friends but in the last year it's become clear that you two could be so much more, maybe even soulmates? And thats what scares you most. The two of you are definitely connected, even having gut feelings about what the other is feeling without even being in the same room. What will happen when Tom hears news of you going on a date, or worst...enjoying it? Read on My Loves!





	1. Chapter 1

Tom was getting annoyed. 

It was one of his few days off and he’d been spending it lounging on the couch with his best mate, Harrison. The TV was playing one of his favorites, there were plans to grill later on, and the sun was beginning to set on a much needed lazy day. 

Despite the joy he received at the sound of the first chords of the theme song, but Tom couldn’t revel in it the way he wanted to. Instead he was failing at not looking his phone. Caught waiting on a spark of conversation that may never come.   
Tom was trying with earnest to ignore the lack of notifications on his home screen and focus on the show but he just couldn’t seem to get invested in the corny jokes of the characters on screen. He faced forward his phone barely out of arms reach yet still he kept stealing more peeks then he was proud of. His frustration building with every false buzz or ping; he never had been considered a very patient person. At the sound of another chuckle leaving Harrison’s mouth, he couldn’t help but say, 

“Mate, could you shut up?” he groaned. “I’m trying to watch this.”

“You’ve seen this show like ten times” he retorted lackadaisically, looking up then back down again at the source of his amusement, not taking Tom seriously.

“Your point being?” Tom huffed as he raised his eyebrows, turning up the volume of the TV. 

“Today’s my only day off and you could be a little more considerate- and woah.” Tom stopped.  
His stomach churned.   
It was quick, unsettling, his insides becoming a knot. Sometimes before a performance it’d do the same tie; he knew that feeling, even longed for it, but this wasn’t it.   
He felt…nervous all of the sudden. His palms began to sweat as he stood up turning off the T.V. He looked wide-eyed at the alerted Harrison, his stomach being pulled even tighter. 

“What the hell-” Harrison asked as he lurched forward annoyed yet concerned.

“It’s Y/N” he cut Harrison off. 

At the sound of Y/N Harrison relaxed slightly. Tom was just having one of those weird gut predictions he would get with her; he had a sense of these things. It was eerie yet as of late it was the new normal.   
One-time Tom predicted Y/N was hungry randomly bursting into Harrisons room to announce this at 1’O Clock in the morning. Moments later she strolled in without warning, begging for the two of them to join her on a late night McDonalds run. One Tom gladly went along on; he had been utterly smitten with her for over a year.

“It’s Y/N, Haz. She’s nervous. She’s nervous, oh God w-why would she be nervous?” Tom stammered.

“Maybe because she has a date tonight.” Harrison replied coolly taking the remote from Toms clammy hands and turning the T.V back on.

“What?” Tom breathed. He didn’t hear him right, he didn’t. 

“What do you mean-” He asked stepping in front of the T.V.

“She has a date tonight, mate.” Harrison repeated. 

“That’s why I’ve been laughing at my phone, she’s getting ready and she’s been texting me every step of it. She’s only using all caps in everything, it’s pretty funny actually, here have a look.” He says with a smile scrolling to find the best material.

“No thanks I’m good.” Tom grumbled sitting back down in defeat. 

“And I’m sure it’s not that funny.” He said dryly. Harrison shook his head.

He turned his attention back to the screen, leaning forward on the edge of the couch, his elbows resting on his knees, his chin in his hands.  
He didn’t know what to say, what to feel.  He tried to avoid the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach while simultaneously suppressing the anger of his own; he only felt it because you felt it. Stupid how connected you two were yet you left out the part of you going on date in your last conversation. You’re probably going to be wearing that black dress, maybe have your hair down in curls, the kind that made Tom crazy. He thought of this until his ears were pink.

“I can’t believe she would- I change my mind give me your phone.” He demanded 

“You could be a little more considerate and ask nicely.” Harrison said trying to keep the tone light.

“Don’t” he grumbled out, “Just give me your damn phone.”

It didn’t take long for Tom to text you as Harrison through his phone. His fingers were vigorously tapping against the screen, causing Harrison to laugh and make a side comment about how jealous he was. 

“Oh man you got it bad.” He chuckled as the show played on, the laugh track fitting in too well with the real life scene in the living room.

Tom ignored him. 

You texted back, immediately making Tom jump off the couch and run out the door. 

“Mate wait! Where are you going?!? “Harrison called. 

He picked up his phone to see what Tom had done.

“Well shit.” He sighed as he shook his head, holding back a smile.


	2. Damp Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes it to your house. He sees you in the window and he becomes even more certain: He cannot let this date happen. What will happen when you open to find not Harrison but Tom? Read on my Loves!

Damn. She looks so beautiful. 

Those were Tom’s initial thoughts as he pulled up into a visitor spot in front of your apartment, catching a glimpse of you in your second story window. The rain had finally stopped. 

You were leaning over the chipping blue painted dresser of yours that the two of you had saved from the dumpster. He remembered the joy on your face when the two of you brought it home. He chuckled remembering how it was nearly impossible to get up the stairs. You had paid him for a hard day’s work with old keychain of the Empire State building you found in the drawer and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Best sandwich he ever had. 

He played with that exact tiny building as it dangled off is keys (that were still in the ignition) as he sat in his car watching.

You applied a dark lipstick, your hair falling behind your back in soft curls. A section fell in front of your cheek, you brush it away, tucking it firmly behind you ear and smacking your lips. He sat there watching the simple display utterly transfixed. 

Then he saw the hand of a man reaching out to take yours. You smiled sweetly and placed your hand in theirs stepping out of view. The last thing he sees of you in the window is you walking away. In that moment the knot in his stomach was completely over powered by his outrage. 

He couldn’t take it. 

He slammed the car door as he got out and stomped up to your door, his feet splashing in newly formed puddles. He didn’t care that the edge of his jeans where soaked, the one thing he was set on was that you looked incredible; and it wasn’t for him. 

Tom knocked on the door. Waiting on the door step, his arms folded firmly across his chest. He could hear the voices inside. 

“Do you want me to get it?” a male voice called up the stairs.

“No, no I got it.” You called.

Tom knocked again this time more harshly than before, unable to contain his frustration. He could feel his cheeks growing red.

“I’m coming Harrison, I’m coming, I’m comin-” you open the door wide standing there barefoot in the black dress Tom loved, shocked.

“Oh! It’s you…” you say perplexed. 

You had been trying not to think of Tom all day and here was on your doorstep in soggy jeans, looking a bit like a mess. His curls going in every direction. 

“Hello.” He huffed tilting his head up trying to catch a glimpse of the inside.

You close the door slightly in response to block Tom’s view of the inside as well as your dates.The door dividing the two men.  
You had told your date Lance that Tom might want to meet him, only you assumed that would be after the first date. You like that Tom watched out for you like that, but this was taking it to a new level.

“Yes hello. Tom, I thought Harrison was suppose to…You know what? I’ll just give these things of his to you instead. Uh, wait here.” You said avoiding his eyes trying to collect yourself.

You were starting to close the door but Tom stopped it, his shoe wedged in the gap. You looked up stunned, Tom was typically tame.

“W-What are you doing?” you stammered out. You were getting flustered.

“What am I doing? Harrison told me about your date.” he scoffed, “And where is he taking you in that, Y/N?” He spat. 

He pointed at your tight black dress that you rarely wore. It was a stand out from your usual attire of shorts, a T-Shirt, and your beat-up pair of faded yellow high-tops.

“It’s a dress, you’ve seen it before. Now stop it. I was only going to tell you about him if the date went well.” You say firmly. 

Tom rolled his eyes. You noticed his ears turning pink like they did when he was agitated, thunder boomed in the distance.

“Besides you know you being upset effects me too.” You say softly. You move your hand up a spot just above your belly button; the place where you get butterflies. 

“I know it does. I could feel you having damn butterflies. Really Y/N I can’t believe you’re doing this.”  
He said with a forced even tone. Like he was a disappointed teacher talking to a star student in detention.  
He shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“Don’t act all disappointed. I don’t need your permission for shit.” You seethe starting to get genuinely pissed.

“Y/N? Everything alright?” Your date called. 

“I’m fine love, my friend here was just leaving.” You say sweetly then turn back locking eyes with Tom. Your glare catching him off guard. His tone had totally set you off.

“Y/N.” Tom said reaching to touch your arm as to you to calm you down. 

You push his hand to the side. You did not want him touching you right now. Him being here put the whole thing upside down. You had been ignoring him all day on purpose. You didn’t want to think of him or the feelings you had or the possibility that the two of you could work…permanently. 

You just wanted to go out and have fun. Nothing scary or real; just easy.Then why when you were getting ready did you keep feeling like things were wrong?  
Tom on your doorstep was not making things easy.

“I’m going on this date. Forget about Haz’s stuff. You’re making me antsy.” you gritted out, you could almost feel the steam coming out of your ears.

“Oh I’m sorry are you getting upset?” Tom scoffed 

The door opens wide, the handle taken from you by the other man, Lance, who came to your aid his hand around your wrist.

They stare each other down.

“Y/N, do you want me to take care of this?” Lance asks looking away from Tom then at you, trying to read your face. 

You shake your head. You got this.

“Tom you can go now.” You say, although a little part of you wanted him to stay, to be on the other side of the door with you instead. 

Tom stood there in silence.

What could he say? What did he want to say? The majority of his options ended in a way he was displeased with: you telling him to leave again.  
But there could be one outcome; that one different outcome that led to you letting him in, maybe cancelling this bullshit date all together, that was the one he wanted to fight for. 

“No” He says in hushed tone.

“No?” Lance ask with one cocked eyebrow. Things was getting out of his comfort zone. This had never happened to him on a first date.

“No.” he repeated. “I’m not leaving.”

Your date turns to you in dismay. You do the only thing you can think of:

You slam the door on Tom’s face. 

“Y/N!” you hear Tom call. 

You turn to your date. He is relived and takes you in his arms as if the threat is over. High on the fumes of victory he leans down to kiss you. Instead of touching his lips to yours you say:

“We’re going to have to reschedule.”


	3. Whiskey and The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You open the door and the two men lock eyes. What does Tom have to say for himself or about you? Will your anger cloud your judgement or will you finally be able to let go and trust? Read on My Loves! (Final Chapter)

Tom stayed on the porch blown away. 

They have to come out sometime. He thought  
He meant it when he said he wasn’t leaving but admittedly he didn’t really have a plan for the door slam. He heard more talking coming from inside. He looked around and then gave into his curiosity and leaned on the entry with his side, cupping his ear to the door to hear better what was being said. He only caught words like:

“I’m Sorry.”  
And  
“I told you he still likes you” 

The door opens again.  
Tom stumbles back embrassed to be caught so quickly in the act of snooping. He clears his throat and straightens his wrinkled shirt to regain his composer. Lance steps out and you stand behind him, peeping your head out of the door. 

The three of you wait in a moment of silence. 

Then, Lance reaches out his hand. Tom looks at it and then they shake. The two men making a mutual agreement: She’s worth fighting for, and the fight was Tom’s.  
Tom nods in understanding.

Your date turns and goes without so much as a good-bye, popping his collar up as a light shower of rain starts to fall. Tom turns to you wide-eyed, you open the door and motion him inside. He follows.

You close the door and face Tom, who is just so happy that you let him in that he doesn’t even recognize the anger that is still building in your chest.  
You wait for him to say something, anything, but he just stands there.

You scoff and turn away, walking towards the kitchen taking out your dangling earrings and fail at unzipping the back of your dress.Tom follows, dazed.

You are completely over it.

“I cannot believe YOUR stupidity just made me cancel this date.” You declare.

You huff bending over to look in the fridge for something sweet. But you find whiskey in the instead. You pull out the bottle and grab a glass, Tom lifts his eyebrows. You were never known for being much of a drinker. You start to pour yourself a glass, not offering any to Tom just to spite him, getting angrier by the second.

“Lance is a really good guy and you come in here all macho and fucked it all up!” You say trying to grasp at your zipper in the back, Tom steps forward to help but you cut him off.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You utter coldly.

The reality of the situation seeping into the room as does both of your anger. Tom finally snaps out of it.

“I’m trying to make things better.” He says irked and sits down on one of your rickety bar stools at the breakfast bar.

“Better?” you hiss as you slam back a shot of whiskey, neat. 

Tom hated it when you drank, that’s why you were doing it. The back of your throat burned.

“Yes! YOU were the one about to go on a date with that TWAT.” He says pointing to the entry where Lance stood not 10 minutes ago.

You rolled your eyes in response pouring another round.

“And as I recall you said you didn’t even want to be in a relationship! Isn’t that right Y/N? So really the question is what the hell are YOU doing?!?” He bellows slamming his fist on the counter with a bang.

“I only said that because I didn’t want to be in a relationship WITH YOU, TOM!”  You screech.

Your words stung, he felt it, you felt it. Even the rain outside must have shuttered.

“Because your scared?” Tom breathed.

“No its that there’s nothing between us.” You say defensively.

You take a drink not meeting his eyes, you never could make eye contact when you lie. 

“If I say it again looking in your eyes will you believe it?” you plead. He looks at your empty glass deep in thought.

“No.” He says and grabs the bottle.

You let out a sigh then turn to grab him a glass. If you needed a drink he must need two. You stretch on your tippy toes to get a clean one from the top shelve, your heart beginning to soften and your confusion worsen. He gets up to help; reaching behind you with ease to retrieve the glass. You hear him taking a step back to place it on the counter, You refuse to turn around. Your ears turning pink.

“You feel it too. I know you Y/N. This could be something.” He says stepping closer. You turn; your backed against a wall. He continued to advance.

“You still had no right to do that.” You say, a hot ball of emotion welling in your chest. You refuse to look at him. You were so scared. What if he was right?

“Do what? Stop you from going on a date with a guy that clearly isn’t right for you.” Tom challenged putting his hands on either side of you gripping the edge of the kitchen counter top.

“You don’t know what’s right for me. You don’t own me.” You mutter to his chest.

“I do, Y/N.” He breathed, being eerily calm with certainty.

You had been so nervous all day and now you were starting to crack. The ball of emotion now has reached to the back of your throat; in mixes with the burn from the whiskey too easily.

“No you don’t- would you- would you just give me space!” You say pushing him in the chest. 

He takes a step back. You keep your head low. He puts his face his hands, frustrated. \ He snaps.

“Stop! You need to stop this bullshit for fucks sake, STOP FIGHTING THIS!!!” He says coming back to grip your shoulders.

“You ruined it for me!” You cry gripping onto his wrist screaming at the ground. 

“You lied to me!” he screams back. “You lied and told me you didn’t want to be with anyone. What about what I want?” 

You turn your chin up in defiance and for the first time that night, you really look at him straight on. They were red with exhaustion and emotion. But behind the irritation were those soft brown eyes. He notices the tears welling in your own and at this he lets go. He returns to his once forgotten glass and fills it.

“How do you think it made me feel when I felt you getting nervous.” Tom say with slumped shoulders. He takes a drink

“Then getting told by Harrison that you were going on a date...a date” he mutters into the glass. The thunder boomed in the distance.

He motions to your glass. You nod and he refills it. You sit up on the counter. He joins you. The two of you sit and toast. At the sound of the clinking glasses the room changed. It was no longer burning with heat and tension, instead it was replaced with the quiet sounds of breathing followed by you tapping the counter with your freshly painted nails; the rain pelting against the tiny window above the dirty sink.

“I could feel it. You know? Like…when you found out.” You breath, gripping at your gut, radiating with warm now with even more whiskey. 

“And what did you feel?” He says sliding off the counter, taking the empty glasses and placing them in the sink. He returns to you, his torso lodged between your knees.

“Angry, obviously.” you whispered back pushing one of his curls out of his face. He lifts your chin searching your eyes.

“Exactly….” his hands reached to hold yours. You take it.

“You sent him away for the right reason. I’m you’re my soulmate, not him.” The word hangs in the room ringing true. He’s right.

“That’s what we are Y/N: soulmates. You feel it, I can feel it…in my gut. It's you. Believe me sometimes I wonder why I got stuck with the most difficult girl in the whole entire world” You chuckle softly as a tear falls down your cheek. He catches it and smiles.

“...but then I realize that you were made for me, exclusively for me. I wouldn’t want you any other way. We can fight all you want. I have experience, after all I’ve been fighting all this time...for you.”   
He runs his fingers through his hair. 

You lift his hand and hold it in both of yours closing your eyes. Taking his knuckle and pressing it firmly to your lips; kissing it. You leave your lips there a long while. 

You’re shaking.

“Stop being afraid.” He says placing his free hand over yours.

“How can I not?” you respond 

“It’s okay, Y/N.” he shook his head, biting his bottom lip. “I can be certain enough for the both of us.”

You turn your head up, breathing out, eyes still closed. 

The next moment was slow; You release Tom’s hand. He cups your cheeks in his palm, gently caressing your cheek bones with the pad of his thumb, as a few more tears escape.  
You become focused on his touch, only his touch. 

“Stop being scared, baby” he says inches from your face, wanting you to open your eyes.

“They always leave. You can’t leave.” you whispered tightening your hold around his hips; wrapping both legs around him, your head light from more than just the booze. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He says

You opened your eyes to meet his gaze. You could see it in his eyes ad know that if there was one person in this world who wouldn’t let you down it was your soulmate.

“Good.” You whisper.

Suddenly, it felt like everything clicked into place. The doubts and screams from the night had been replaced with certainty and whispers as he pulled you into his chest. You release the last bit of the tears as he cups the back of your head with his hand kissing the crown of your hair.

“Hey Tom?” You ask pulling away from the bear hug to look him in the eye.

“Mhm.”

The look he gave you in this moment was everything, it was the kind of look you had only seen been given to other girls in the movies and now it was all yours. Your eyes skimmed from his hair to his eyes, nose, and cheek, before they finally landed on his lips. 

“I’m sorry it took me this long to do this.” 

He barely has time to register what you just said as you place your lips to his. It was soft and gentle and it made your heart want to burst out of your chest.  
You were certain with each new kiss: he could make you happy for a long time.

The thought made you smile into the last seconds of the kiss. He made you feel so much, both of you feeling full at the same time, only heightening your emotions to an unspeakable level. 

In his arms you finally felt safe.


End file.
